Au couvert d'un sourire
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Installés sur le canapé, c'est une question tout de même un peu déroutante non ? Mais comment peut-on donc réagir à une telle demande ?


_**Disclaimer : Les personnes sur lesquelles j'écris n'appartiennent bien entendu qu'à elles-même, je ne fais qu'inventer et imaginer quelque chose pour le plaisir d'écrire. Si jamais Fanta ou Bob est gêné par ce que j'écris et en demande la suppression, ce sera avec joie que je le ferai ! :)**_

* * *

 _« T'oserais pas… »_

Il n'en était pas si sûr cependant, et cela devait se voir à la moue horrifiée qu'il avait désormais prise. En guise de réponse, l'autre garda ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, ne laissant paraître qu'un sourire taquin.  
Assis sur le canapé moelleux couvert d'un drap beige, ils s'observaient, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant tous deux à sonder l'autre.

Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'il dise vrai ? Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de se moquer de lui, et seulement ça ?

 _« Non, décidément, tu n'oserais pas… j'en suis sûr ! »_

 _« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Tu es si sûr de toi ? »_

Il lui avait assené ces mots avec douceurs, insinuant finalement le doute dans son esprit. Après tout… c'était possible non ? C'était tout à fait possible même ! Pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ?  
Mais ces yeux… ces yeux qui brillaient, qui étincelaient… ces yeux qui pétillaient de joie mais aussi d'une sorte d'amusement mesquin.  
Il ne savait plus quoi en penser maintenant ! Le ton de sa voix disait oui, sa voix disait oui, son corps semblait dire oui… Mais ses yeux riaient. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être perdu !

 _« Allez, détends-toi… »_

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, l'ébouriffant. Il pâlit immédiatement et tenta une réponse. Qui fut absolument inaudible. C'était un mélange entre un balbutiement et un gargouillement.  
Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à nier ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami tenterait-il donc de se moquer de lui ?  
Il n'y avait aucune raison valable, du moins le pensait-il, pour que ce soit le cas. Il s'écarta brusquement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas si déplaisant que ça non ? Il arriva à lancer tout d'un trait.

 _« C'estunecaméracachée ? »_

L'autre lui lança un regard étonné. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il donc pas ?

 _« Pardon… tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? »_

Il déglutit et laissa traîner les mots dans l'air alors qu'il les prononçait. Il avait honte, si honte de demander ça à son ami !

 _« C'est… une caméra cachée ? »_

Le chauve éclata brusquement de rire. Instinctivement, le brun laissa se dessiner un sourire gêné sur son visage. Sérieusement par contre, qu'y avait-il de drôle ?  
Le chauve avait essuyé quelques larmes de joie, qui avaient réussi à tracer un sillon humide jusqu'à son menton.

 _« Une… caméra cachée ? Bob ! Sérieusement ! »_

Il éclata à nouveau de rire alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le canapé. Cet éclat de rire était à la limite de l'indécence non ? Enfin… après tout, c'était tout de même sa faute, il savait bien que c'était complètement idiot. Oui mais… non, c'était idiot, c'est tout.  
Un long moment se déroula pendant lequel les deux amis ne dirent rien, pendant lequel le silence ne daigna laisser sa place qu'aux rires de Fanta. Un long moment pendant lequel Bob retourna toutes les situations possibles, à commencer de préférence bien évidemment par celles les plus farfelues et les plus idiotes.

 _« Alors ? »_

Il pensait à Fanta en train de se jeter sauvagement sur lui et de… Il fut tiré hors de ses rêveries.

 _« Hein ? »_

Fanta le réprimanda d'un coup d'œil et avec un petit grognement.

 _« Ne fais pas semblant Bob, tu as trèèèès bien entendu. »_

Instantanément ses joues prirent une teinte qui variait entre l'écarlate et le cramoisi. De loin, cela devait être très joli à voir. De près, cela devait juste lui donner l'air…

 _« D'un idiot. Et non ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête s'il te plaît de penser tout haut. »_

Bob lâcha un petit couinement de surprise et se recula précipitamment au fond de son côté du canapé.

 _« Alors, ta réponse ? »_

Il hésita. Pas bien longtemps cependant. Au grand maximum une demi-seconde en fait. De faits, il est tout de même assez compliqué de réfléchir à la réponse qu'on ferait à une telle proposition lorsque les lèvres de notre meilleur ami sont collées contre les nôtres. Et cela l'est d'autant plus lorsque ce n'est pas si désagréable. Et encore d'autant plus lorsque c'est carrément plaisant. Et c'est en réalité absolument impossible lorsqu'on est plus trop sûr de qui est le premier à avoir commencé.


End file.
